1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which is adapted for being vertically assembled on a circuit board placed levelly.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a traditional electrical connector is often horizontally assembled on a circuit board placed levelly so that results in a large area of the circuit board occupied by the electrical connector and is to the disadvantage of miniaturizing the circuit board. So, an electrical connector adapted for being vertically assembled on the circuit board placed levelly came with the tide of fashion.
The electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical terminals and a shielding shell. The insulating housing has a base portion and a tongue portion protruding forward from a front of the base portion. Left and right sides of the tongue portion define a plurality of terminal grooves each extending rearward into the base portion and penetrating vertically through the base portion. Each electrical terminal has a fastening strip of inverted-L shape, a contact portion and a soldering tail formed from two free ends of the fastening strip. The electrical terminals are divided into two groups and assembled in the terminal grooves of the insulating housing, with the contact portions projecting beyond the left and right sides of the tongue portion and the soldering tails projecting under the base portion to be inserted in the circuit board. However, assembly clearance often exists among the electrical terminals and the insulating housing. As a result, the electrical terminals are apt to loose with respect to the insulating housing, when the electrical connector is connected with a mating connector. It often affects the electrical connection between the electrical connector and the mating connector.